


You're precious to me, papa

by Alex_In_ScienceLand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Dark, Dark Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Father/Son Incest, GoldFire, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Secret Relationship, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_In_ScienceLand/pseuds/Alex_In_ScienceLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple broke a deal once. He'll never break a deal again. He would do anything for Balefire. That was the promise he'd gladly made as a father. He just didn't expect Bae to ask for this. Well, rather, to take without asking. As is his right.</p><p>// Inspired by a scene in Family Guy</p><p>// I've somehow ended up trying to handle eleven works at once.. That and there's a lot of academical pressure, family stress, queer issues and all.. I just had to release some tension by throwing up some hastily written, dark and twisted ficlets. Might end up adding a few more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're precious to me, papa

A creak of his spinning wheel jerks him awake. Balefire is sitting in his stool.  
  
"Shh.."  
  
Belle's breathing is as soft as her warmth, but that does not help soothe the cold feeling settling in Gold's stomach.  
  
"Go back to sleep, papa."  
  
Rumple obediently closes his eyes.  
Now the creak is from the floor board as Balefire steps closer to his side.  
There's a touch on his cheek and Rumple flinches. His son hushes him, gently stroking his cheek.  
  
"You're precious to me."  
  
Rumple tries to answer, but he finds his throat is too dry.  
The hand on his cheek has moved to his neck, and there's a moment of silence. Rumple knows what his son is thinking. He can feel the dark jealousy and possessiveness his son has accumulated over the years after Rumple chose the dagger over him. The guilt plagues Rumple more than anything else. Not even the tantalizing whispers of the dark ones will drive him madder than regret. Never again, he thinks, unconsciously baring his neck to his child's touch, never again will he choose anything over Balefire.  
  
Following that thought, Belle's brown curls in front of his eyes gives him another pang of guilt.  
Balefire had asked him to leave her. Rumple knew of Bae's desires to rid of her.  
Yet, just like so many decades ago, Rumple can’t let go of the other thing he loves.  
He did, however, give the dagger to Bae as soon as he made sure it won’t corrupt the dark one’s owner as it does the dark ones themselves.  
Rumple is grateful towards Bae for not using the dagger to control him, but he knows he’ll have to make a choice soon. Or rather, act upon his choice soon, because there was no question in which precious person he’d choose over the other.  
Without warning, teeth clamps upon his neck and Rumple has to stifle a gasp. A hand slips under the sheets and grabs him possessively.  
  
“You know who you belong to, papa.”, Bae whispers on the fresh, wet bite mark.  
  
He does. And it’s almost a relief to have that one consistent, unbreakable rule in his life. A never changing compass to guide him through life.  
Balefire’s hand around him clenches rather painfully, and Rumple nods franticly. shifting uncomfortably against the sheets.  
  
“Then you’d better stop being a greedy boy.”  
  
Balefire leaves with one last kiss to his neck, and Rumple stares wide eyed in to the darkness. He can’t bear to look at Belle’s sleeping figure right now.  
The pawnbroker turns away and curls in to himself.  
He hesitates on deciding whether to heal the bite mark. was he allowed?  
Rumple lets out a sigh. He had known he was Bae’s as soon as he set eyes on the little babe. What he didn’t know was for Bae to know it, and to own him so possessively.  
He stares in to the room until the darkness eventually gives way to the light of dawn and remaining shadows creep under the bed.


End file.
